robloxzirconfandomcom-20200214-history
Zirconian Academic Guidelines
The Zirconian Confederacy Academic Guidelines ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' -of Contents- ' ' 1 - Introductory 2 - Recruitment Message 3 - Conscription 4 - Phase I 5 - Phase II 6 - Phase III 7 - Graduation 8 - Mentoring 9 - Mentor’s Neglectance 10 - Administration 11 - Conclusion ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 1 - Introductory ]- ' ' The Academic Guidelines is a document for cadets to learn how to rise through the ranks and become awakened into the Confederacy. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 2 - Recruitment Message ]- ' ' The Zirconian Confederacy (also known as ZIRCON), is a unique war group on ROBLOX. In the clan world there are generally super clans (large weak groups with more than 10,000 members) or power clans (small strong groups with less than 10,000 members). We choose to be neither. Instead, we want to create a fun community and grow however big we get. We recruit whoever, train them as much as they choose to be with us, and have them as long as they are willing. ' ' Lore-wise, we roleplay to an extent, but do not take it entirely seriously. (A lot of clans disapprove of roleplay, but ROBLOX is a game, we already act like a character and participate in groups that aren’t real). We are strict on duty, but we do not care what others do off duty as long as it does not break the rules of ROBLOX. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 3 - Conscription ]- ' ' When a player is pending to join the academy, they will be accepted and ranked as a Conscript. Administration will accept anyone that is not; blacklisted, an alt, an enemy, a disreputable person (scamming, cheating, etc). We will not decline for discriminatory reasons. (Race, ethnicity, preferences, gender, religion, practice, etc.) ' ' Conscripts must complete the Trials of Induction course, and acquire the badge that awaits at the end. Once they have obtained the badge from the game, they must message an administrator that they have it and need to be promoted to Phase I. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 4 - Phase I ]- ' ' When a cadet has been promoted from Conscript to Phase I, they must now join the discord. Discord is a free and safe communication app, ROBLOX approved as of 12/15/18. Discord only needs your email for verification. It can be downloaded on a mobile device or searched up and used on its website. ' ' After you got promoted to Phase I, you should have access to the group shout on the group page. ' ' It is recommended that when you join the discord and enter the role_request channel, you should: 1. Say your ROBLOX username 2. Say the rank you are in The Zirconian Academy 3. Say your timezone. If you do not know your timezone, say what time it is when you post the information above. ' ' After you have been given the role of Phase I in the discord, you should have access to more channels in the discord. One channel in particular is called #Mentor_Request. Go to that channel and say on there that you need a mentor. ' ' A mentor is someone that has been selected from the Confederacy to evaluate you and train you to our standards. Once a mentor has told you that (s)he has chosen to be your mentor, request in #Role_Request again that you have a mentor and need to be promoted to Phase II. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 5 - Phase II ]- ' ' Now that you have a mentor, you must decide to meet your mentor in the academy game called “Evaluation Sector”. This place is a game with our weapons and other weapons, as well as areas to be tested. The mentor will meet you there and test your skill. While the mentor is making sure you are skilled, the mentor will also make sure you are mature, respectful, and dedicated. ' ' The mentor is to train you to our standards. If you already meet or excel our standards, or have met them after training; your mentor will message an administrator to promote you to Phase III. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 6 - Phase III ]- ' ' After you have met the standards of your mentor, you will be able to see even more channels in the discord. One is #announcements, where events will be shouted. ' ' Once you have been ranked to Phase III you must purchase the ZIRCON L Power Husk, shirt and pants. If you do not have enough robux to purchase the full uniform, go to #Fund_Request to get the amount of robux you need. If you have any form of Builder’s Club you will not get funds because you get robux each day. ' ' After you have the uniform in your inventory, you are able to engage with other Phase III cadets in activities and events. Events include raids, patrols, defends, trainings, etc. These academy events are hosted by administrators, who are trained specifically to test you. ' ' As a Phase III cadet, you must actively participate in as much events as you can, until you have gained the approval of an administrator. It is not very difficult to gain an approval, as the purpose of the events is to see who is really not at our standards, and who was correctly trained. ' ' If you were not at our standards, the administrator will demote you to Phase II, and you must either retrain with your current mentor or find another to evaluate and train you. If you did get approved by an administrator, you will be ranked to Graduate. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 7 - Graduation ]- ' ' Graduating the academy is a high honor, and we do not take such an achievement lightly. You have met our standards, and you are ready to be awakened into the Confederacy. ' ' DO NOT LEAVE THE ACADEMY: As a graduate, you must send a join request to The Zirconian Confederacy (link below). By being ranked as a graduate, it lets our high ranks know that you are worthy of joining. If you leave before your pending join request is accepted, you might be mistaken as a non-graduate and declined from entering the group. ' ' After you have been accepted into The Zirconian Confederacy, you will be ranked Awakened. From there, you may leave the academy, or you can request to be a mentor as well and stay in the academy. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 8 - Mentoring ]- ' ' Any member that has graduated from the academy is allowed to become a mentor. Graduating the academy automatically allows you the ability to become one as well, as long as you can teach well enough and are able to be respectful to cadets that may lack knowledge that you do. ' ' Mentoring is a duty, but your participation as a member is your priority. If an event is being held for ZIRCON, you must show up to that instead of mentoring a cadet. Instead, reschedule with your cadet another time that works for both of you. ' ' If your cadet has shown signs of immaturity, refusal to obey or learn, and or has demonstrated suspicious behavior; please report to the administration with any proof of these actions immediately and the cadet will most likely be removed. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 9 - Mentor’s Neglectance ]- ' ' ATTENTION CADETS: If your mentor has become inactive for a week or longer, message an administrator about their inactivity and request for a new mentor in #Mentor_Request. ' ' If your mentor has decided to recruit you to another group, told you to spy for them, decided to cheat the system, etc; also report these actions with any proof possible to an administrator immediately. By doing so; you are showing signs of obedience and responsibility - both attributes we favor highly, and you may be rewarded for it. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 10 - Administration ]- ' ' An administrator is a H/C ranked member in The Zirconian Confederacy that has decided to manage the academy, cadets, and host academic events. Instead of having to host events for ZIRCON, they may instead host events for ZIRCAD (though they may still host ZIRCON events). ' ' As an administrator, you must pay attention to the academic channels in the discord server, your DMs, and your message inbox on the ROBLOX website. Cadets and mentors could be trying to contact you often. ' ' As an administrator as well, if a mentor has shown proof of a cadet’s misbehavior, the cadet must be exiled. The same goes if a cadet has shown proof against a mentor. If no proof is given you may use judgement as your ally, and keep an eye on the suspected individual(s). ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 11 - Conclusion ]- ' ' This is all for the Academic Guidelines. If you have any additional questions message any H/C ranked member, administrator, or post them in a discord channel. Good luck on your journey through the academy, it is hopeful that you are seen on the battlefield as a newly awakened soldier, and eventually commander if you so see fit. ' ' “As you will it, so it shall be.” * Overlord Ziarch